Dos palabras
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Realmente no debería ser tan difícil pronunciar esas dos miserables palabras... Pero lo es. Oneshot, Cid's POV


**_DOS PALABRAS _**

Dos palabras. Dos putas palabras que soy incapaz de pronunciar.

Hace rato que me mira en la oscuridad, sin decirme nada. Está esperando a que haga o diga algo; pero no sé el qué. Mentira, sí lo sé. Pero no me atrevo a hacerlo. Me mira y se va removiendo en la cama, llamando mi atención con roces _involuntarios_; clavando sus ojos en los míos. Pero yo sigo en silencio, devolviéndole la mirada.

¿Se puede saber porque mierda son tan importantes dos miserables palabras? Las palabras no son nada: una vibración sonora articulada que se emite a través del aire. Las pronuncias y en ese mismo instante desaparecen. Sonido, simple y llanamente sonido. ¿Qué tendrán que hace que todo parezca tan definitivo? Dices algo y es como si tuvieras que mantenerlo de por vida.

Ella quiere que se lo diga. Y una parte de mí quiere decírselo. Pero ¿realmente es necesario?¡ Sí ya lo sabe!¡ Claro que lo sabe! Ya se lo he demostrado. Otros habrían malgastado tiempo y saliva en decir mil cosas copiadas de pelis romanticonas y libros de poesía barata. ¿Pero de que sirve que te lo digan si no lo demuestran? La mayoría son falsas promesas. Yo prefiero expresar las cosas con hechos, no con largos discursos.

Me mira, y hay cierta ansiedad e impaciencia en sus ojos. Retuerce la sábanas con una mano, esperando a que diga algo. _"Venga, va, dímelo" _es lo que puedo leer en sus ojos. Podría soltarlo así, rápido, sin mirar, y entonces me dejaría en paz. Pero para mí es algo muy difícil... Yo nunca he dicho algo así. Y ahora no estoy seguro como debo hacerlo. ¿ Ha de ser solemne?¿ Sentido?¿ Se lo dices mirándola a los ojos?¿ Debes apoyarlo con un detalle o está bien presentarse con las manos desnudas?¿ Es que no existe un manual para estas ocasiones?

No soy capaz de aguantarle la mirada y tengo un tic en la pierna. No puedo. Sólo son dos putas palabras y las tengo atravesadas en la garganta. Ella desiste, suspirando con pesadez. Me da un beso en la mejilla y las buenas noches, y se gira. Creo que está decepcionada conmigo. Yo también lo estoy. Un cobarde, eso es lo que soy. No me supone nada entrar en un campo de batalla pero me da miedo decírselo. ¡¡ Pero sí ya lo sabe joder, que tengo que decirle si ella _ya lo sabe_!!¡¡ Por qué tiene que hacerme pasar por esto!! Mujeres...

Ya se ha dormido y yo sigo aquí, al lado, sin poder hablar. Bajo la luz lunar parece increíblemente pálida. Le queda mucho mejor el pelo suelto, lástima que siempre se lo recoja para trabajar. Al menos no ha decidido cortárselo, sería una pena. Me acerco un poco, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, y le susurro al oído:

–¿Shera?

Ella no contesta. Esta dormida o finge estarlo. Soy un cobarde. No me atrevo a decírselo a la cara y prefiero susurrárselo mientras duerme, para así evitarme una respuesta. Cualquier respuesta. No quiero saber lo que tenga que decirme, simplemente quiero soltárselo de una vez y acabar con esto. Cierro los ojos e inspiro profundamente, reuniendo el valor que me falta para decírselo. En fin... allá va.

–Te quiero.

---

**_¡Hola!  
_**

**_Este minific esta escrito en un momento de inspiración, así a la brava. Me ha costado más de lo que mesperaba por culpa de mi hermano, que se ha pasado todo el rato tocándome las narices a pesar de que le había advertido que me dejara en paz. Críos... (y mientras escribía esto VOLVIÓ A APARECER. ¡¡ARGH!! )_**

**_El quid de la cuestión es que quería escribir algo que mostrara una faceta en concreto del carácter de Cid, que es su pésima habilidad para expresar sus sentimientos. Es de esos personajes que se definen con la frase de "el movimiento se demuestra andando". Él no dice cosas, hace cosas. Cuando habla es tan maleducado porque la vulgaridad hace que todo parezca menos formal y por lo tanto da cierta sensación de confianza al expresarse. Pero en el fondo es un romántico, tiene sus detallazos, como ponerle a la nave el nombre de su mujer. ¡Qué mono! Por eso me imagino que, aunque le suponga un esfuerzo, también quiera decírselo en voz alta._**

**_  
Pues eso es todo hasta quí. Se agradeceran los rewiews, que siempre animan a la gente a seguir mejorando. _**

**_¡Gracias por leer!  
_**


End file.
